Episode 202
Welcome Back, Frosch is the 202nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 27th episode of the 2014 series. A day of misadventure ensues for the Sabertooth guild when Lector reveals that he lost track of Frosch whilst out shopping. Rushing to locate the Exceed, the members of Sabertooth find their friend trying to get back to the Sabertooth guildhall under its own power, and decide to follow it secretly and allow it to achieve its goal of returning on its own. After a day of fighting bandits and meeting familiar faces, Frosch finally succeeds in reaching a guildhall: the Fairy Tail one. Summary In the midst of shopping at a bazaar, Lector loses sight of Frosch, who wanders off and gets lost in the crowd. Meanwhile, at the Sabertooth guildhall, the new guild master Sting calls the guild together and, with a malicious grin, demands they all remove their clothes. However, rather than casting them out as Jiemma once did, he declares that their new pool is open, and the guild members gleefully begin playing in the water, bragging about the fact that they are the only guild to have a pool. Across Fiore and unbeknownst to them, the Fairy Tail Mages are also enjoying a pool day in their guild's pool. However, Sabertooth's fun soon comes to an end when Lector appears and informs the Mages that Frosch has gone missing. Rogue immediately yells at Lector for his negligence, causing him and Sting to begin brawling. Yukino however soon breaks up the fight, demanding that they stop quarrelling and begin searching for Frosch immediately. Arriving back at the bazaar shortly after, the flustered group seeks the help of Gajeel, Panther Lily, Wendy, Carla and Ichiya, who all report that they have seen Frosch wandering around. Following their directions, the group succeeds in finding Frosch, though, before Sting and Lector can call out to it, Rogue grabs them and forces them down, pointing out that Frosch is looking at a map. Rogue states that he thinks Frosch is trying to get back to the guild under its own power, and tells his friends that they should not interfere and allow Frosch to achieve something on its own. Sting and Lector find the idea to be ridiculous due to Frosch's absent-minded nature, and are immediately proven correct when Frosch, chasing a frog, runs in front of a horse and cart; Rogue immediately leaps to Frosch's aid, and, despite his motion sickness, steers the cart out of the way, telling his friends that they can all help Frosch along so long as it is not aware of their presence. Continuing to follow Frosch as the Exceed wanders about, the group shortly arrives upon Kagura and Millianna, who begin to fight over the Exceed, as they both want it. Luckily, before the Sabertooth Mages are forced to interfere, Frosch runs off yet again and stumbles into a group of thugs, who decide to capture it and sell it for a large sum. The Exceed manages to dodge them for a little while and is then saved by Natsu, Lucy and Happy, who recognize the cat and come to its aid; however, after fighting back the gangsters, the Fairy Tail Mages notice that the Exceed has disappeared, leaving the Sabertooth group once more having to locate it. As they continue tracking Frosch, Rogue and his friends watch as the Exceed runs into Gray and Juvia. Admitting that it is lost and beginning to cry, Frosch rejects Gray's offer for an escort back to the guildhall, explaining that it always gets lost and wants to look after itself for once. From some bushes nearby, Frosch's friends all stand shocked at its dedication, and smile as they continue to watch over it as it heads home. However, this proves to be harder than it first thought, as Frosch continues to be distracted by the smallest of things, eventually running into Erza. Revealing that it has bought a matching pink frog suit for Rogue to wear and asking for directions, Frosch finally seems to get on the right track towards the guild and walks for the rest of the day. Eventually reaching its location, Frosch greets the guild with a smile, only for the now exhausted Rogue, Sting, Yukino and Lector to find out that it has accidentally walked all the way to the Fairy Tail Guild, instead of finding its way back to Sabertooth. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius * ** ** ** Spells used * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, an extra scene where Frosch and Lector are shopping prior to Frosch getting lost is added. *A scene where the townspeople discuss Sting's weird behavior is also added in the anime. *The short scenes displaying Fairy Tail and Sabertooth spending time in their pools are expanded in the anime. *In the anime, Gajeel and Panther Lily shop for weapons, whereas in the omake they are just walking when Sting, Rogue, Lector and Yukino find them. *Similarly, in the anime Wendy and Carla are shopping when the group finds them, whereas Wendy just carries a backpack and walks around in the omake. *Ichiya, Millianna, Kagura, and Sagittarius never make an appearance in the omake, as opposed to the anime. *In the anime, there are some added scenes while Sabertooth looks after Frosch, involving saving Frosch from a carriage or observing him deal with a gang, before Lucy, Natsu and Happy come to his aid. Both events do not take place in the omake. *Gray's attire is slightly different in the anime. Navigation Category:Omake Episodes